yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 172
Joey and Valon's Duel continues after Valon counters Joey's finishing blow, while Yami Yugi and the others continue to search for him. Joey and Valon congratulate each other as worthy opponents as the Duel of Armor reaches its conclusion. Summary Yami Yugi, Téa and Tristan are still trying to navigate the city, and the map says Joey should be nearby. Yami is lost in thought, remembering that his "Timaeus" card had glowed when Joey used "Hermos", but it stopped reacting some time ago. They consider what that might mean about his condition, and he insists that they must find him soon. At that moment, Joey and Valon are both bruised and gasping for breath, down to only a handful of Life Points each. Joey remarks that he thought he'd had Valon beat with his most recent attack. Valon replies by complimenting Joey as the most tenacious opponent he's ever faced. Mai listens to this, wondering how such a fierce Duel could still have both of them insistent to keep going. Her desire to fight returns, and the Seal appears on her forehead before she winces, suppressing it. Joey pays half his Life Points to maintain the "Aura Armor", and he places two face-down cards to finish his turn. With Valon's turn, he draws "Phoenix Gravitation", which lets him Summon a new suit of Armor monsters from his Graveyard. All at once, he is armed with his strongest weapons. He compliments Joey on getting so far, but it's because of this strength that he must fight back with all his power. Joey agrees, but clarifies that Valon will be the one defeated. He uses both his Face-Downs to put into play a chosen card from Valon's Graveyard and a random one from his own. The one he chooses from Valon is "Big Bang Blow", and for his own, he closes his eyes in preparation to Draw. Both Duelists have one card in mind, and after a silent wish, Joey picks and holds the card high. This card is "the Claw of Hermos", to Joey's elation and Valon's amazement. Joey immediately fuses his two new cards to create "Big Bang Dragon Blow", commenting that this time, he will be the one using Valon's weapon. Valon laughs, affirming that this is the Duel he's wanted, one to push him to the limits. The time has come for the last attack, which Joey confirms. Both Duelists lunge at each other, fists colliding precisely in an explosion so strong the shockwave knocks Mai off her feet. From several blocks away, Téa stops running, signaling the others to look. A spiraling white column of light is blasting up to the sky, and Yami sees Timaeus glow once again. At the very center of the energy storm, Joey and Valon struggle for for the upper hand. Both are happy even as they fight, and outside, Mai gets back to her feet and says the duel it look a draw. All of a sudden, Joey gets the advantage by activating the effect of "Big Bang Dragon Blow": by sacrificing his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", he is able to Destroy all of Valon's monsters and then inflict damage to Valon equal to the total ATK of those Monsters. The power of Joey's Attack gathers, and with one final yell, Joey sends Valon flying back, all of Valon's armor breaking apart even as he brakes himself to a standing stop. The rest of his Life Points drop to zero, and he admits defeat, dropping to one knee. He turns to Mai, who is very shaken by the outcome, and he tells her not to look like that. No matter who she's thinking of, he believes they'll come back together in the end. Even though she saw the awful side of him and he still lost, he has no regrets. She moves closer to him, stepping within inches of the border. Valon then turns to Jounouchi and leaves Mai in his care. Just after Joey nods to this, Valon slumps to his side, and Mai calls out his name. But he's already unconscious, and the Seal closes in on him, beaming to the sky before leaving his body. Within Dartz's temple, a new tablet appears with the image of Valon, crouching and quiescent. He announces that Mai is next, sounding sure of it so he can revive the Great Leviathan. He challenges her to show him her heart's darkness. Mai bends down and hugs Valon's body, crying and whispering his name. She remembers him telling her how he was like her, unable to live without winning. But then he found someone he could share his victories with - her. Her eyes clear up, and she regains her breath, setting him down as Joey calls her name. She calls him stupid for talking about Duels like they can be shared, when they're really for oneself. But when she grins and adds that that's why Valon lost, Joey insists that Valon gave his best for that fight. Mai notes his emotion and turns to him, the Seal glowing briefly on her forehead as she asks, "Isn't Valon an enemy?" Joey confirms it, but says he respects people who fight with all they have. She only smirks at him, and he challenges her to a Duel. He realizes that's the only way to reach her feelings, and he encourages her to Duel with no holding back from either of them. With Valon's body set aside, the two prepare their Duel. Yami and the others continue in Joey's direction, guided by Yami's intuition from "Timaeus". Kaiba and Mokuba remark that there's no one around them, and Kaiba's hunch that Doma is responsible is confirmed when ranks of Orichalcos Soldiers appear before them. Mai begins the Duel, and Joey struggles in his response, still feeling the injuries from the previous Duel. His turn is a simple one, which Mai thinks about and realizes is unlike him. But he assures her he's not holding back. He now understands that, in his Duel with Valon, they talked a lot, and not just with words. In doing so, Joey sensed Valon's heart, and that's why he also wants a serious Duel with her. He hopes that she'll understand him by the end of it, and he wants to understand her, too. Speechless for a moment, she laughs at the idea he could understand her, who keeps Dueling just to win. He answers that he doesn't understand that at first, but even so, he's doesn't want to give up. Her response is to keep going, and their Duel becomes a fight to keep a monster in play. Joey gains the upper hand with a high-level monster "Cyber-Tech Alligator", but when Mai plays "The Seal of Orichalcos", it affirms the drive to win in her heart and puts her monsters back in the lead. As a final defense, Joey uses "Scapegoat", but Mai is fully prepared for this move with her "Nightmare Tri-Mirror" trap, flooding her field with high-powered "Harpies". Joey is still hardly closer to reaching through the feelings in her heart, and he has only one turn to prepare for the attack she is still eager to unleash. Featured Duels Featured Duel #1: Joey Wheeler vs. Valon - Part 4 Duel continues from previous episode. Joey has 200 Life Points remaining and controls "Player Token" (200/200) and "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Valon has 900 Life Points remaining and controls "The Seal of Orichalcos". Turn 15: Joey Joey's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Player Token" have been summoned from the Graveyard to his side of the field via Valon's "Extinction Fist". Since "Player Token" of "Aura Armor" was Special Summoned, Joey must pay half his Life Points (Joey 200 → 100). Joey Sets two Cards. Turn 16: Valon Valon draws "Phoenix Gravitation". On Valon's Standby Phase, he activates the second effect of "Psychic Armor Head" to Special Summon the latter (0 → 500/500) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Valon then activates "Phoenix Gravitation" to Special Summon "Burning Knuckle" (0 → 500/1000), "Jet Gauntlet" (0 → 500/1500), "Over Boost" (0 → 500/1000), and "Active Guard" (0 → 500/2500) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Burning Knuckle", it gains 200 ATK for each face-up Armor monster Valon controls. There are currently five ("Burning Knuckle": 500 → 1500/1000). Joey activates his face-down "Graverobber" to steal "Big Bang Blow" from Valon's Graveyard and Special Summon it to his side of the field (0/0) in Attack Position. Joey then activates his face-down "Take One Chance" to select one random card from his Graveyard and Special Summon/Activate that card immediately. The card randomly selected from his Graveyard is "The Claw of Hermos". As per the effect of "Take One Chance", Joey activates "Claw of Hermos" to merge the latter card with "Big Bang Blow" and form "Big Bang Dragon Blow", which Joey equips to "Player Token". "Burning Knuckle" attacks Joey's "Player Token", but Joey activates the effect of "Big Bang Dragon Blow" to destroy Valon's Monsters and inflict damage to Valon equal to the combined ATK of his destroyed monsters (Valon's "Active Guard" is thereby destroyed before damage is dealt, and thus can't be used as Damage prevention) by sacrificing his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", (Valon 900 → 0). Featured Duel #2: Mai Valentine vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 1 Turn 1: Mai Mai draws "Cyber Harpie" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1300) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Joey Joey draws "Gilford the Lightning". Aside from "Gilford the Lightning", Joey's hand contains "Blue Flame Swordsman", "Scapegoat", "Swordsman of Landstar", "Vow of Tribe", and "Dark Dragon Ritual". Joey then Normal Summons "Blue Flame Swordsman" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Mai Mai draws another "Cyber Harpie" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1300) in Attack Position. Mai's hand contains "Cyber Harpie Lady", "Aero Nail", "Monster Reborn", "Amazoness Spellcaster", and "Nighmare Tri-Mirror". Mai then activates "Aero Nail", equipping it to one of her "Cyber Harpie Ladies" and increasing its ATK by 300 ("Cyber Harpie Lady": 1800 → 2100/1300). The "Cyber Harpie" equipped with "Aero Nail" attacks & destroys Joey's "Blue Flame Swordsman" (Joey 4000 → 3700). Since "Blue Flame Swordsman" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Joey activates its second effect to Special Summon "Flame Swordsman" (1800/1600) in Attack Position (NOTE: in the anime, "Flame Swordsman" is not a Fusion Monster). Mai Sets a Card. Turn 4: Joey Joey draws "Cyber-Tech Alligator". He then Tributes "Flame Swordsman" in order to Tribute Summon "Cyber-Tech Alligator" (2500/1600) in Attack Position. "Cyber-Tech Alligator" attacks & destroys the "Cyber Harpie" equipped with "Aero Nail" (Mai 4000 → 3600). Since "Aero Nail" is about to be sent from the field to the Graveyard, Mai activates the second effect of "Aero Nail" to equip the latter card to her other "Cyber Harpie" instead of sending it to the Graveyard ("Cyber Harpie": 1800 → 2100/1300). Joey then Sets a Card. Turn 5: Mai Mai draws "The Seal of Orichalcos" and subsequently activates it. From now on, all of Mai's Monsters will receive a 500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his/her soul ("Cyber Harpie": 2100 → 2600/1300). Mai then Normal Summons another "Cyber Harpie" (1800 → 2300/1300) in Attack Position. The "Cyber Harpie" equipped with "Aero Nail" attacks & destroys Joey's "Cyber-Tech Alligator" (Joey 3700 → 3600). The second "Cyber Harpie" attacks directly, but Joey activates his face-down "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 for each) in Defense Position. Mai then activates her face-down "Nighmare Tri-Mirror" to select "Cyber Harpie" and Special Summon four "Copy Tokens" (as Joey Special Summoned four monsters) that have the same stats and effects as "Cyber Harpie" to her side of the Field (1800 → 2300/1300 for all) in Attack Position. These Tokens cannot attack this turn. A replay occurs and Mai uses her second "Cyber Harpie" to attack & destroy one of Joey's "Sheep Tokens". Duel concludes next episode. Errors Even though Joey's "Cyber-Tech Alligator" destroyed one of Mai's Cyber Harpie Ladies, after Joey tells Mai to give him her best shot, her duel disk still has the destroyed "Cyber Harpie ". When Mai activates "Nightmare Tri-Mirror", her belly button disappears. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes